Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Bastion Allara *Monarch You can also train here. * Jackie Ventra * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Bastion vs Monarch Battle Conditions: *First to 1 HP Loses * Monarch can start in his signature forms (still has to wait a turn to use sig moves) Bastion Allara *Health: 145,776/931,581 *Speed: 1600 (2000) *Strength: 1611 (1448) *Fatigue: 1024/1690 * Equipment: 2x swords combat gloves 2x kendo style rapiers, railcanon, centuri atronic combat suite *Effects: energy and physical absorption, energy regen (25 per turn) mystic fatigue reduction * +25% to speed * +10% to damage resistance * -10% to strength * +25% fatigue cost increase Dark Monarch * Health: 394,720/771,200 * Speed: 388 1742.4 * Strength: 423 816 * Fatigue: 1075/1475 * Equipment: Monarch crest * Effects:loses 8% health a turn * 100 fatigue a turn * 2.66X ki damage * X0.5 physical damage * 10% extra fatigue usage Fight! *"hmm you do seem stronger nice to see it wasnt all bluster, good thing i learnt a few tricks too" he conjours his sword and slashes 20 times (12 hit 543,350 damage) before bringing out his railgun and firing it 10 times (5 hit 112,280) (655,630 damage total) * "AHAHAHHA! Nice shot. My turn now." He eats two senzu Before firing 5 big bang (2 hit 218,386 damage) attacks 4 kamehamehas (3 hit 163,790 damage) and 11 energy balls (6 hit 196,547) (578,723 damage total) * Bastion is smiling his eyes silver not really responding to the pain "hmm good, guess i dont have to feel bad about powering up potentia UNLOCK" he enters his mystic form and then enters potentia unlock powering up his legs before eating 2 senzu beans he rushes monarch with 6 sword strikes (4 hit 130,320 damage) followed by 10 shots from his railcanon (5 hit 101,360) "you've justified the use of this potentia BARRAGE" he lauches 15 barrages (11 rush count 13 hit 188,240) before the final strike (hit 72,400) (492,050 damage total) * "AHAHAHAHAHA! Look at that. Still not dead. You're slipping a bit my android friend!" Monarch eats 2 senzu. He then uses Fluttering Kingdom "Beautiful is it not?!" (hit 195,350 damage) He screams before using 5 big bang attacks (2 hit 217,056 damage) 5 kamehamehas (3 hit 162,792) and 7 energy balls (3 hit 97,675) (672,873 damage total) * Bastion is stood in the aftermath of the blasts not having moved large chunks of his flesh missing from the blast he is still smiling and still hasn't flinched "Beautiful and deadly, me thinks you've earnt the the chance to face my full power potentia ULTIMA" he powers up all his augments bringing out his wings they flare with power firing his railcanon 10 times strafing him (6 hit 145,992) "potentia BARRAGE" he launches 13 barrages (11 rush count 15 hit 225,940) before the final strike (hit 86,500) (458,352 damage total reduced too 394,719) * As Bastion bounces off the barrages moving at an insane pace appearing as multiple afterimages it is almost impossible to see him other than his wings they are channeling all the speed and momentum, with all that speed Bastion uppercuts Monarch at full force as he flies back bastion is behind him "a little slow falling dont you think?" he taps Monarchs back "boop" sending all that momentum into him counteracting the impact of the punch. * Bastion wins * XP Bastion: 771,199 Monarch 625,798 After the fight with Dark and Toko Toko picks Dark up off the ground, "Sorry man, after you hit me with all of that I kinda went a bit blast happy myself, hope there is no harm done" Dark Majin's eyes are spinning out of control from exhausting himself. All he could think of was whether or not he could get off the 'ride'. Monarch floats over from a far off rock his wings flapping behind him. "Well somebody got a little over excited didn't you bubblegum?" "Hey there Zucana!" Toko calls up to him, then whispers to Dark Majin "That's Zucana, but he likes to be called Monarch now, have your eyes stopped yet?" Dark Majin's eyes stop spinning. He then begins to balance and grows taller his antennae grows aswell till Dark Majin turns into his Super form. "Hello again Zucana." As he turns to look at Monarch. Monarch looks at Super Dark not at all acknowledging his transformation "Zucana's dead. You'll do well to remember that, I'll let it slide this time but I won't be so kind if you call me a corpses name again. Anyway when did you learn to talk? Last time I saw you you had the IQ of a tea spoon." "Bah-haha a teaspoon!" Toko spits out a bit of the food he'd materialized... "I have no idea where this food even comes from, anyone want any?" Dark Majin walks closer to Monarch and stares down at him. "Dark Majin is sorry Monarch for Dark Majin's mistake, Dark Majin just hopes for Dark Majin and Monarch to get along well enough for Monarch to stop insulting Dark Majin and with Dark Majin's transformations the understanding of the universe comes easier." Dark Majin slightly bows to show respect. "Hmm" Monarch Smirks "I like you better this way actually a lot more civilised. Understanding of the universe? It's a noble goal but what's there to understand it's all chaos and destruction, no meaning, no end goal it just happens. There's no way to understand that without reason. Also Toko don't talk with your mouth full it's revolting" "Hey you were the one that made me laugh!" Toko puts a hand on Dark's shoulder "Don't listen to Monarch 'woh is me everything sucks' The universe is full of wonders and awesomeness, Someday we'll explore it and it'll be amazing! I know I can't wait!" Toko grins. Dark Majin turns to Toko and he face changes to look emotionless. "Trust Dark Majin this is Dark Majin's happy face. Dark Majin loses most control over Dark Majin's face when Dark Majin is in this form. " "Oh yes of course that's his happy face Toko! Can't you tell I mean just look at the joy in those dank dull eyes. Goodness me Toko can't you just see he's bursting with joy right now." Monarch snickers to himself at his obvious sarcasm. Toko smiles, a creative gleam in his eye! "Hold still" he says to Dark, he puts his fingers at the tips of Dark's mouth and pushes them up, slightly molding his cheeks and face "You're gummy skin is great to mold" When he is finished it looks a bit like Dark has a happy face, but it's not well done... "Perfect" Toko smiles! Dark Majin's face reforms to look like his emotionless face, "Dark Majin tried that and it didn't work." He then turns to Monarch, "Dark Majin thought it looked devoid of emotions, Dark Majin is glad Monarch could see the true intention." "It's not even fun being sarcastic with you neither of you have any sense of sarcasm. However you two do have your uses. Now that you're rested how about a bit of a fight? There's something I've been meaning to test out." "Now you're talking Toko's language! Today has been a good day, some fun super hero action, met up with a whole new Dark Majin and now you're here Zucana! And another fight! I am pumped!" Toko fist pumps the air! Dark Majin observes Toko. "Another fight shall be good, Dark Majin feels stronger already." "Trust me bubblegum, you won't be feeling strong very long." Monarch glares at Toko "Since he's in the fight I won't be giving it my all there's no point however I'm sure you'll see it soon enough. However I will be showing you a new trick of mine anyway so it won't be a total waste." "Heh I look forward to it, I always get something new to look at when we fight don't I" Toko looks at Majin "Lets not burn out right away this time, I want to see you bring me your A game" Toko gives Dark a thumbs up! Dark Majin looks down at Toko and replies, "No matter what Dark Majin knows where Dark Majin is aiming." He then taps Toko on the nose, "But don't think Dark Majin will forget about Monarch." He turns to Monarch. "You'll be wise not to. So what are we waiting for then? We seem to be in the perfect spot already. Let's get started!" Monarch flies back to stand on a large rock formation without moving his standing position at all. After the 3 way bout between Toko, Monarch and Dark Majin.Category:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle GroundsCategory:Training GroundsCategory:Earth Training Grounds Toko impacts with the ground a small groan is heard and then silenced. Dark is on the ground further away completely Knocked out. Monarch is floating slightly off the ground leaning on a rock formation he has an icy look as he glares at Toko "How? How is it you keep winning?! We're so evenly matched yet you always end out on top? How do you do it? You act like such a fool, you're an idiot. I am the last of the warrior saiyans being constantly bested by a child." Toko very slowly pulls himself up, fails and rolls onto his back head pointed towards Monarch, "Heh I just don't know... I may not be the brightest but I'm good at fighting..." He goes a bit light headed then continues speaking "I over did it a bit, My body wasn't ready for it, but with Dark and Super duper 3 I got a bit caught up in the moment..." Toko gets distracted for a moment then looks back to Monarch with a concerned smile "My legs don't seem to be working heh heh..." "I lost to this... a child who doesn't even know his own limits doesn't even know when he's pushed too far... How can I save my race if I can't even defeat this..." he sighs "You're exhausted" He directs at toko "You pushed yourself too much you should always conserve your energy in a fight until it's really needed. It's what I was doing until you rushed me. However we should probably get you somewhere to rest." Monarch flies over to Toko and lifts him up. "Heh don't play it cool, I can tell that you can hardly move yourself... You're just good at flying" Toko chuckles. "Y'know I actually tried to power up further, but I couldn't quite push myself far enough... Now feeling is coming back to my body everything aches..." "I was planning on showing something new off but I couldn't quite keep it intact, I'll work on it for next time... There's also something else I want to try out relating to some saiyan skills I haven't used since I was in my own time. I think it may be the key to unlocking more of my saiyan potential... There's a lot I have planned for next time so you won't be as lucky. It won't be long before a surpass you." He smirks. "The wings help with the flying." "Heh, once again I'm looking forward to our next fight" Toko Smiles at Monarch, then looks towards Dark "Out cold huh... Hope I didn't over do it... I'll treat him to a meal to make it up to him..." Toko moves from Monarchs support, still very wobbely on his legs he manages to give Monarch a thumbs up "So how you feeling, I kinda went all out on you?2 "I'm fine whenever a Saiyan gets knocked down he gets back up twice as strong. My ego's a bit bruised but once again it'll come back twice as large. It certainly was interesting to see your full power though or at least your full power you have control over." "It was fun going so far, I've never had to fight without holding back like that! I bet I did Rhoko proud" Toko shows a large smile, then shock, as his knees give way and he falls on his butt "Whoops! It was pretty cool seeing your hair go all PWOOOOAAAAAR and stuff" "I've had some practice with my Super Saiyan three before hand it greatly increases my strength. I wasn't planning on using it but bubblegum was more than I had expected him to be so I felt I needed the extra kick." After battle between Bastion and Monarch Beaten Bastion falls to the ground holding himself up only with his android arm having trouble speaking "y-you jerk y-y-y-you said you wouldn't transform" he rolls over onto his back "i'm going to feel that tommorow Monarch chuckles to himself as he powers down. "Yeahhhh sorry about that... Truth is I was honestly somewhat worried I was going to lose your speed was amazing. I never would have guessed. So I had to level the playing field a tad" he smirks as he hovers over the injured tinman "i would be mad but i'm kind of too tired, and i suppose i guess if the worst happened i doubt toko would hold back either so i'll learn from it" he sits up "so what is your deal anyway? i gathered it wasn't exactly something simple" "No he will not be holding back. But then again I still was." He smirks "That wasn't my full power but it was close enough you held your own very well. My deal? Oh you mean the fact my homeworld and the entirety of my species being wiped out 200 years in the past and the fact I should of been there to either die or help them but for some reason I was sent to this piece of dirt in the future?" "huh i dont know what i expected but it wasn't that, so thats what made you this uh "eccentric"?" "Not quite. The way I view it... Zucana died that day. A Monarch rose. My personality is just that my personality I'm a different person entirely. Zucana was weak. I'm strong. Where he failed I shall succeed. So what's your story tinman?" He sits up properly resting his arms on his legs "i guess my story isn't as grandiose as yours, but well my mom always had trouble raising me alone after we lost dad i guess i just closed off a bit to not burden others, and then i had an accident while trianing i lost control of my ki and it destroyed most of my home and cost my mother the use of her legs, i dont think she has ever forgiven me for what i caused her and fearing for their safety i was banished" looks at his arm "that and androids are feared and abhorred there" "Hmm odd. On Vegeta we had a few battle androids... they never really had much personality though however after being here I've found them to be some of the nicest people. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, feel pride in it as I do for my saiyan heritage, if you don't you are just as weak as you fear, just as out as control as you'd hate to be. Pride grants you strength. You may not be who you were a few years ago, but no one really is and you even managed to pick up a few upgrades on the way. Don't fear your own power embrace it and use it to achieve your goals in life." "i appreciate the help but i feel you may have misunderstood the issue, android or not its what i caused my mom thats the issue. i will admit these parts scared me especially when i got them as i didnt get a choice in the matter, but lately i have gotten stronger and it felt good its more my chances of getting welcomed home are slim with these is all, i know its unfair to say considering i still have a home you dont but you should at least understand what its like to have no where to call home" "I do. I'm not sitting here whining about it though. I'm bringing my home back and will be going home no matter what limitations I have. Honestly if you were to go back with complete ki control and android parts who could stop you? It's you home and your right to live there. You caused an accident big whoop it happens to a lot of people. Get over it and go home." "hmm perhaps, who knows i guess? I'll sleep on it.... literally" he drops into a laying possition and curls up falling asleep almost instantly. "Huh... strange kid. Has the right idea though." He smirks and lies down in the air his wings still flapping so he is lying horizontally in the air. He puts his hands behind his neck closing his eyes and drifting off the sleep. The battle of bond: the broken blades The fight continues Sheena using her rapid jumps to avoid the heaviest of strikes her blades merged into a twinblade she is attacking in a style similar to a dance occasionally splitting the blades to defend while breathing heavily "so this is the power you were withholding" The nine foot behemoth lands in front of Sheena and breathes a massive plume of fire seeing her dive into the air to avoid it he dashes upwards and slams his blades again hers, the huge swords themselves almost as big as Sheena. "I am Shin Articost." He cross his blades and pushes off and then fires another huge burst of fire. "I withhold nothing!" Jackie is off at a distance watching the fight. He takes out his pistols and sees the two fighting. "Heh, it's like a red David fighting a massive lizard Goliath. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy this for a few minutes. See who the winner is..." He gets a sly smiles sitting on a rock watching. And then take care of business. Sheena is coughing the strain of being separated from her deities showing through Orochi marks appear over her body as Orochi tries desperately to give the power for her to keep fighting she keeps fighting valiantly even getting a few good hits in due to her speed and knowledge of dragons but in the end it is becoming clear that right now she is outclassed "i-i-i guess this is just more too you" The dragon has taken full control and he smacks Sheena down to the ground with his tail. He lands next to her and growls loudly staring down at her. "I have won, and now... I will finish this." Kai raises one of his massive swords and seems to be attempting to bring it down against Sheena. He lets out a mighty roar as he swings the blade down, only to miss and slam it next to her. She can see in his eyes he's trying to take control. He backs up and swings the swords wildly before dropping them and holding his head near his horns with his clawed hands. "I... won't lose control... Sheena... I..." "Boom..." Jackie holds up his handgun and fires two shots, one entering the left side of Kai's chest and the other entering the center. They weren't normal bullets, they were green and looked more like conch shells that entered his chest. "Now, you calm yourself down." He smiles knowing he has poisoned the dragon and his phone begins to go off at his side. Another bites the dust, and another gone, another gone... Jackie picks it up and accepts the call on his flip phone. "Y-ello?" Sheena slowly and with a great deal of effort she shuffles towards Kai the wounds from the spirit strikes bleeding as well "y-y-you think i would give up now" she stabs one her blades into the ground to keep herself up her other blade and maleficant shatter, she glares in Jackies directions but knows that she isn't strong enough to do anything she sound angry "i dont care what happened between you 2 you will help me now i swear i will sever your bond from me myself" her shadow form returns to its previous lustre "this will hurt Kai i'm sorry" she stabs the 2 bullet wounds creating orochi marks over them "i can taste venom and its not a type im used to" Kai shivers and screams in agony as she stabs him. The bullets exploded upon impact, hollow points, and they seem to be wide spread. Kai lies on his opposite side now shivering as he returns to normal. "S...Sheena.... I can't see...." Kai says shaking, his voice is low and quivering as he looks pale. Jackie hangs up the phone and looks at the reddish skinned woman. "Sweetheart that's a poison directly from a Wyvern. More potent then your spirits can handle and it was practically soaked in it for a week." Jackie walks forward and looks over picking up Yamato. "Ah, Artifact number 177. The legendary sword, Yamato." He looks at the sheen of the blade and then back to Sheena and Kai. "Oh would you just keel over already? You're like a blood eviscerated iguana. Only with human skin." Jackie says emotionless. His face only shows a small half smile as he watches the half breed suffer. He sighs once again and begins to walk away. "I hate to see people suffer, but I have what I've come for." "I don't care what he says i don't care if it was poison made to kill the gods themselves, I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!" The spirits materialise around them all of them fluctuating wildly with the exception of Orochi Sheena is crying intensely "i-i won't lose another not now, this is going to hurt i'm sorry but its the only way" Orochi slithers onto his stomach the toxin being gathered into an orb suspended by the etherael crows feathers. Korinae stands in unison using her claws to effortlessly cutting out as much of the poison laced flesh as she can do safely before Ryu cauterises it Sheena hugs him close crying into his chest "Please don't die, i beg of you live Kai if you die i wont forgive you" Orochi looks at Sheena both of his heads nod "time to do something really stupid" Orochi bites into kai taking out all the poison he can it transfers into Sheena as the orochi marks dissapear enough poison was removed to allow Kais natural healing effect to kick in as sheena falls to the ground pale. Kai lays there in pain and reaches his arm out to Sheena. He weakly smiles at her "Gal... don't kill yourself for me. Please, I need you to live." He gets up, still feeling the sting of the poison left in him and he begins healing. He picks her up and kisses her lips, he uses one of his fangs as he bites her lip to draw blood and absorbs the poison back slowly curing himself little by little. Once its all gone he falls back in agony his teeth clenched tightly against each other. "Please... live." he coughs up some blood and looks over to Jackie who's walking away. "Romeo and Juliet? Maybe." he says walking away. He shrugs his shoulders and walks off until Sheena can see him visibly turn into a shadow on the ground and fade away with the sword. "See you next time." a voice echoes and lets out a lingering laugh. "oh just shut up already you creep" she throws a single ethereal feather piercing the hsadow to Jackie it wasn't more than a slight pinch but that wasnt the point she turns to kai "damn it man -cough- you think i would die from this crap" "No... you're a tough girl. Ha...ha..." Kai says weakly. His natural healing factor has healed around the wound but he only rolls over and lays on his side facing her, his face still twisted in pain. "Sheena... thank you for helping me. It was also a good battle... you're much stronger than what I remembered." he says smiling. "Even with all this time off. *cough, cough*... Ho... that hurts." he says. He blinks once laughing lightly and a tear drops form his left eye. "Who... was he...?" Kai asks. "i don't have the slightest clue, all i know is i want to punch him in the face for taking your sword i know how much that meant to you." she turns herself around "i'm sorry i couldn't stop him, I know it isnt the same but there is something i can do" she places her hand on the mark she left on his neck and begins whispering in a language Kai doesn't understand the marking glows and a hilt emerges from it Sheena slowly pulling it a blade slowly materiallising as the hilt moves before she moves it in one swift motion. It is a large Katana with a split in its blade resembling fangs it seems sized perfectly for Kai its hilt is identical to maleficants it had a long tassle forming the symbol Sheena made "take it, this is the blade of our pledge it may not be yamato but it is yours and yours alone" she stabs it into the ground before him. He gets up slowly and holds his left side of his chest and breathes heavy. He goes over and picks up the katana and holds it in his hands. Weakly at first but he gets a grip of it. "Thank you, Sheena." he says with a smile on his face and a small wince of pain. He walks over to her and wraps her in a hug. As he picks up the Katana the tastle wraps around his arm and flows freely giving him the ability to use the weapon at range he also feels it tap into his Ki and resonate it between the points of the blade he can feel Sheena's heartbeat while he hold it as well "this is my pledge to you heart body and soul" Kai kisses Sheena's neck and sheaths the sword then moves back a little to see her face. He shows slight pain but smiles his usual goofy smile. "I thought I already hand that pledge when I gave you this ring?" he says holding her hand with the wedding band on it. He chuckles a little and wraps his free arm around her waist his nose touching hers. "always got to have the last word dont you" she smirks "you want a show of my pledge to you i think i have just the plan" she licks her lips and effortlessly pushes Kai to the ground before kissing him deeply "this should do it" -due to the graphic nature of this content we are unable to present this edit to occupy your time please thinks of cute kittens and pretty flowers- The aftermath of battle Dark monarch and Bastion Bastion lays Monarch down looking at the massive hole in his stomach "huh is that my stomach and intenstines? yes i do think it is" he powers down his skin slowly starts knitting back together "phew i think that managed to let me vent out a little bit of tension there" Monarch attempts to stand up. Failing that he attempts to float up, he manages to barely keep himself afloat "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! What a fight, you really gave it everything you had. As did I. Before I died I would of lost that out right I think this proves the power I've attained don't you think!" He smirks "Soon even you will lose to me Bastion then reviving Vegeta will be a cinch." He laughs to himself. "still cocky as ever i see" he laughs "well i will definately acknowledge you have really upped your game, which is good. If i didn't switch off my pain receptors i probably wouldnt be able to stand right about now." he sits down his eyes returning to their normal yellow "well its better than you brooding at the very least" "Oh yes, I was almost as emo as Toko at one point." He chuckles. "It's good to be back to my roots though, the Dark Monarch who destroys all in his way to his goal! From the Warrior Race of the Saiyans! There's just one thing I have to do to secure that title. I have to prove to myself how much stronger I've gotten and that involves beating a certain someone though I don't think he shall be as easy to bait into a fight." He smirks knowingly at Bastion. "so the eternal rivalry hasn't changed? I suppose i would be more worried if you didn't want to face him again. But why do you need to bait him considering he is a sucker for a fight" "Hmm? Oh for the fun of it of course." He laughs to himself "You could ask why did I have to bait you into a fight, for the added drama of course. Plus he's going through that emo phase it wouldn't be accurate if he felt the stakes weren't high. I need him to throw his all at me so I can throw it right back." He smirks.